


D'amore e d'ombra

by Callie_Stephanides



Category: Bushido (Musician), Tokio Hotel
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Sex Change, Suicide Attempt, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 14:31:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/407512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callie_Stephanides/pseuds/Callie_Stephanides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha quattordici anni, Arafat Ferchichi, quando s'innamora della bionda Savannah Kaulitz e si scontra con <i>l'ombra del padre</i>. Ha quattordici anni, soprattutto, quando scopre che no, di ombra non ce n'è mai una sola, perché la verità è nera: e può far male.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D'amore e d'ombra

Fictional Dream © 2011 (21 maggio 2011)  
I Tokio Hotel (Bill e Tom Kaulitz, Georg Moritz Hagen Listing e Gustav Klaus Wolfgang Schäfer) sono uno dei più famosi gruppi di musica rock-pop tedesca.  
Bushido, Kay-one, Chakuza, i membri dell’ersguterjunge sono personalità di spicco della scena hip-hop/rap tedesca.  
L’autrice non intrattiene con i succitati artisti alcuna relazione di tipo economico-collaborativo.  
Questo testo narra eventi di pura fantasia, destinati al diletto e all’intrattenimento di altri fan: non persegue alcun intento diffamatorio (né pretende di dare informazioni veritiere sulle persone di cui tratta) o finalità lucrativa.  
L’intreccio qui descritto rappresenta invece copyright dell’autrice (Callie Stephanides - [Fictional Dream](http://fictionaldream.iobloggo.com/470/d-amore-e-d-ombra)).

*****

A raccontarmi questa storia fu mia madre, un luglio gonfio di pioggia e d’umidità come Berlino sola sa regalare. Avevo appena completato il nono grado ed ero già nel pieno di quella tumultuosa ribellione adolescenziale che mi avrebbe accompagnato per almeno un decennio.   
A quattordici anni, lo spettro del padre è un’ombra invincibile. Il mio, poi, tanto ingombrante da schiacciare.   
Aveva il nome di un guerriero solitario e sorrisi feroci. Aveva la condiscendenza del dittatore e lo schiaffo facile.   
Lo chiamavano Bushido. Per mia madre, però, era un fiore.   
  
Quando nacqui, il duemila aveva appena svoltato il decennio.   
Avevo due anni, quando la promessa fine del mondo venne e passò, senza lasciare strascichi.   
Ne avevo cinque, quando incontrai mia madre e decisi che sarebbe stata _mia_.   
  
C’è la convinzione diffusa che sia un utero a premettere un possessivo; che siano i tuoi genitori a decidere per te – dal nome che porterai al lavoro che ti abbrutirà. Nel mio caso, invece, ‘ _mio_ ’ fu un contratto. Forse una generosa concessione.   
Divenni Arafat Ferchichi da un giorno all’altro, con lo stupore e la soddisfazione che ti dà sfilarti di dosso una brutta pelle usurata.   
Il certificato d’adozione m’indica come Mathias, venuto al mondo da qualche parte in Sudan nel duemiladieci, cresciuto tra deserto e polvere e sangue e solitudine.   
Di quella miseria non ricordo niente: la mia vita comincia dalla sciarpa di seta con cui una donna bellissima mi netta il moccio incrostato tra naso e labbra.   
Quando nonna Luise mi raccontò della Madonna – era stata cattolica, lei, e del cattolicesimo conservava quella sua devozione tutta speciale per la Vergine – decisi su due piedi ch’ero Gesù Cristo: anch’io non ero nato come tutti gli altri bambini. Mia madre – lo sapevo. Lo intuivo – era _speciale_.   
  
Il buonsenso comune vorrebbe che i figli adottati siano pieni di paure e di complessi, di ombre e di risentimento; forse è vero per qualcuno, ma non per me: io ero orgoglioso dei miei genitori.   
C’erano figli che al mondo erano capitati per sbaglio, cagati da una copula non protetta, da una voglia imprevista, come cani, e c’erano quelli così voluti che, un bel giorno, la donna più bella del mondo ti portava via da tutto – dal deserto, dalla polvere, dal grembiule grigio dell’orfano africano.   
Divenni Arafat Ferchichi, un fiero cittadino tedesco, che il duemilasedici non era neppure a metà. Non avevo mai visto la neve, non capivo cosa significasse l’espressione ‘ _freddo_ ’ e non parlavo la lingua che, di lì a poco, avrei scelto per raccontarmi.   
Mia madre mi accoglieva tra le sue braccia, lasciava che le succhiassi la pelle morbida e profumata della spalla, e cantava solo per me.   
Ho imparato il tedesco partendo dalle note, ne ho respirata la tenerezza e la poesia, finché non mi si è sedimentato dentro, come una malattia. Come un’istruzione genetica.   
Chi non sa – ma c’è davvero qualcuno che ancora lo ignora? – che sono stato adottato, arriva a dire che somiglio a mio padre; che ho i suoi occhi, la sua bocca, il suo sguardo cupo e penetrante.   
Ne ridiamo, mia madre e io, con la tenerezza della nostalgia.   
Mio padre è mancato poco prima che superassi l’esame di Stato e diventassi _Probe-Richter_.   
“Un peccato,” osservò mio zio Sercan, “Anis aveva un gran senso dell’umorismo.”   
Per uno ch’era finito in tribunale una quantità di volte, un figlio giudice era un contrappasso ridicolo.   
  
Quando entrai nella vita di una coppia da riviste patinate, scandali facili e paparazzi, tuttavia, mio padre era ormai un cittadino modello: l’età – aveva quasi quarant’anni – e una donna incredibile avevano dato radici a uno spirito randagio e ribelle, incostante, più che guerriero. Il rapper violento e sboccato delle grandi adunate aveva lasciato spazio a un produttore dal fiuto infallibile e dalla fama solida almeno quanto il conto in banca.   
Era ricco sfondato, Anis Ferchichi, ma non si era lasciato corrompere dai soldi con la facilità che perde i poveri baciati dalla fortuna: era intelligente e oculato come una formica; i suoi lussi da cicala, una graziosa concessione a un’opinione pubblica affamata di scandali e mondanità.   
Mia madre – Betti Kuhmann – aveva undici anni meno di lui, ed era considerata l’erede di Heidi Klum. Aveva la bellezza irreale di una fata, Betti, e l’imponenza di una valchiria; le foto di quegli anni, almeno, ritraggono una scultura di carne di quasi due metri, dal piccolo seno appuntito e dalle gambe infinite.   
Per le cronache ufficiali, il loro è stato un colpo di fulmine.   
Per la storia che nessuno avrà mai – se non io, che del loro amore sono custode e suggello – una guerra.   
Per averlo, mia madre ha perso tutto: dall’identità all’affetto di una vita; dal nome, alla metà di un cuore che la storia ha spezzato mille volte.   
  
Non ho mai avuto modo di parlare con mio zio Tom.   
Quando mio padre è morto, stroncato da una malattia crudele e brevissima che ha accettato con lo stoicismo del guerriero, ho sperato che il telefono squillasse e portasse a mia madre almeno la consolazione di quella voce.   
Non è mai venuta.   
“È giusto così,” ha detto lei. “Ci sono lutti che non finiscono sotto terra e fanno molto più male.”   
  
C’è sempre stato in mia madre qualcosa di granitico e spietato; _ghiaccio bollente_ , è il termine abusato con cui s’indicano quelle come lei, fatte per maledirti e per perderti.   
_Un guerriero_ , diceva invece mio padre, che di balle ne aveva raccontate troppe dal palco per avere ancora voglia di regalarne a suo figlio.   
Di un guerriero, nei fatti, mia madre portava il nome – il suo primo nome.   
Fino all’inverno del duemilaundici, Betti Kuhmann si chiamava Bill Kaulitz.   
  
A volte mi chiedo se la maternità non sia anche una maledizione che si trasmette attraverso il sangue, l’aria che respiri, le storie che racconti: senz’altro giocare con i nomi è un talento di famiglia, come averne più d’uno, quasi sia possibile riscrivere ogni volta la storia a partire da quello che sei.   
Mio padre si chiamava Anis e Sonny e Bushido.   
Mia madre era Bill e poi Betti Bettina Hamama Habibati.   
Io sono nato Mathias e poi l’uomo più potente di Berlino mi ha prestato il suo nome.   
  
Non è vero che una rosa a cambiarle nome sempre rosa resta, perché i nomi sono molto più di una semplice etichetta: sono la copertina del libro della vita.   
I nomi si annusano, si sfogliano, s’inventano. I nomi si perdono e si guadagnano.   
I nomi si rinnegano.   
  
Mia madre scelse di raccontarmi la verità, quando fu la verità a bussare alla mia porta – lo fece senza chiedermi il permesso, com’è sempre la vita quando spara il colpo.   
Avevo quattordici anni, l’ho detto, e avevo appena litigato con mio padre.   
  
Ero un figlio unico amatissimo e molto viziato. Ero arrivato che Bushido non era più un ragazzo affamato di tutto, ma un uomo consapevole e appagato. Era paziente, sì, eppure rigido.   
C’era molto della cultura del suo sangue nella severità con cui mi stava dietro, quando gli pareva che mordessi troppo il freno o che sputassi sul rispetto.   
Mia madre, con un’intelligenza politica fuori dal comune, mediava tra noi finché ogni conflitto non si ricomponeva. Morivamo per lei, ecco la verità: due patetici pavoni e una regina dagli occhi d’oro.   
Quella volta, però, Anis non volle sentire scuse, né moine, né lagne: era la prima cotta della mia vita e dovevo trovare il modo di farmela passare, perché con quella ragazza non sarei mai uscito.   
_Quella ragazza_ era Savannah Paige Kaulitz, la primogenita di mio zio Tom – la mia prima cugina, sebbene solo per la legge tedesca.   
Non lo sapevo, ovviamente, come non lo sapeva lei. Se non avessimo cominciato a flirtare, inconsapevoli della storia che ci respirava accanto, saremmo rimasti rette parallele come rette parallele erano ormai i gemelli Kaulitz.   
  
Savannah era la figlia che Chantelle Paige aveva avuto da una relazione lampo. Mio zio l’aveva adottata dopo il matrimonio, dandole il proprio nome, come l’avrebbe dato ad altri due bambini, questi sì Kaulitz fino al midollo – la femmina, Bella, somigliava da morire a mia madre: non credo che ci sia il bisogno di spiegare il perché.   
Aveva tredici anni, Savannah, e frequentava il mio stesso, prestigioso Gymnasium.   
Piaceva a tutti, bionda e appariscente com’era, ma tra i tanti aveva scelto me.   
Perché?   
Istinto? Destino?   
Dire che sì, c’eravamo fiutati addosso una linea di sangue – una predestinazione – sarebbe poetico, ma in questo somiglio molto a mio padre, al suo disperato realismo: accadde tutto per caso. Fu un caso se i gemelli Kaulitz scelsero la stessa scuola per i loro figli, e fu un caso se i loro figli tentarono di stabilire un contatto, e fu un caso, dunque, se la traccia dimenticata di una storia penosa tornò a galla.   
Esistono segreti che il cuore scrive con l’inchiostro simpatico; se ne stanno là, acquattati nel bianco, finché la vita non illumina la fiamma che li rende leggibili.   
  
La nostra verità fu un incendio.   
  
Mio padre aveva cominciato a interessarsi della mia educazione che avevo dieci, undici anni – sino ad allora, in quanto ‘ _bambino_ ’, ero affare di mia madre e di mia nonna.   
L’ho detto: era un rivoluzionario molto tradizionalista, Bushido. La matta di casa, a suo dire, era mia madre. Era Betti la contestatrice, il guerriero. Betti, quella che faceva girare il mondo al contrario.   
Da piccolo pensavo che quelle fossero le parole dell’amore; il segno della catena che li teneva avvinti, passando per il cuore. Poi ho scoperto ch’erano fatti, non chiacchiere.   
  
Quando mio padre cominciò a portarmi con sé nei suoi viaggi di lavoro, a chiedermi di accompagnarlo in moschea per la preghiera del venerdì, capii ch’ero diventato grande: ero diventato un uomo. Ero roba sua.   
Mi piacevano, quei pomeriggi a due: la pelle morbida dei sedili della Mercedes, l’odore d’intimità e di spezie di Kreuzberg, la coca-cola gelata che bevevo accanto a uomini dalla fama brutale e dagli occhi tristi.   
Mi parlava della sua Berlino: di quando c’era il Muro, la miseria, la paura; di quando la sua vita era una strada senza uscita e le principesse ti usavano per gettarti via con ignobile facilità.   
Affondavo nei suoi ricordi e cercavo mia madre, ma Betti era un’ombra sfuggente.   
Ora so che Betti non esisteva: gli occhi che avevano rubato la pace al guerriero appartenevano a un ragazzo senza scrupoli.  
  
Quando mio padre si ribellò al mio sacrosanto diritto di crescere, mi sentii tradito. Mi sentii ferito molto più di quel che potevo immaginare che sarebbe capitato comunque – non c’è bisogno di uno psicologo per immaginare che crescere non è facile, e che l’ombra del padre non la combatti di sicuro con un paio di occhiali da sole.   
Volevo uscire con Savannah e Bushido mi chiudeva in casa: gliene dissi di tutti i colori, rimediai un meritato schiaffone e mi chiusi nel silenzio oltraggiato delle vittime.   
Dal cielo cadeva una pioggia fitta e lugubre, di quelle che spesso flagellano la Germania anche d’estate. La guardavo grondare dalla finestra della mia camera, meditando una di quelle sconclusionate vendette con cui si trastullano gli adolescenti.   
Dal piano inferiore, attutite, giungevano le voci dei miei genitori.   
Litigavano di rado, Anis e Betti, ed era quasi sempre mio padre a capitolare.   
C’era un’alchimia, tra loro, che non riuscivo a decifrare: non chiamava in conto i ruoli – Anis era _Vati_ e Betti _Mutti_ , non avevo il minimo dubbio in proposito – quanto l’intensità con cui li vivevano.   
Mia madre era troppo bella e troppo caustica per essere una donna, disse una volta Joseph Schwarz, ch’era il mio migliore amico di allora, nonché il figlio dell’avvocato di mio padre. Lo presi come un complimento indiretto: era mia madre; era il mio orgoglio. Invece poteva anche darsi che un occhio esterno avesse colto meglio una complessa realtà; forse l’artificiosità del suo essere la donna più bella del mondo, lei che donna non era.   
  
Anis uscì sbattendo la porta, come faceva quando Betti sfibrava il nervo e lo sfiancava.   
Mia madre mi concesse un’ora per dimostrarle che non ero un cacasotto; poi realizzò ch’ero tutto mio padre, e mi venne a cercare.   
Se oggi, a cinquantacinque anni, Betti è ancora considerata una signora dal fascino irresistibile e dalla bellezza rara, all’epoca – vent’anni fa, ormai – era abbagliante.   
Si dice che tutti i figli maschi abbiano un debole per chi li ha messi al mondo, ma nel mio caso… Be’, mi sentivo scusato con qualche ragione in più.   
  
Da quando ero entrato nella sua vita, mia madre, che non era mai stata molto mondana, si chiuse in un piccolo mondo antico, fatto di gesti lenti, di penombra e di noi.   
Sfilava ancora, qualche volta – e io guardavo ammirato le sue mille metamorfosi seduto accanto a mio padre, sotto una passerella che divorava con lunghe falcate da dominatrice – ma preferiva occuparsi di me.   
A quei tempi mi sembrava naturale, buono e giusto. Oggi penso a quale terribile dolore deve avere covato in sé, per scegliere di espiarlo in solitudine.   
Non aveva amiche, né confidenti.   
Le madri dei miei compagni di scuola la temevano – così giovane, così bella, così _strana_.   
I padri le lanciavano occhiate cui rispondeva con un disprezzo fiammeggiante.   
Mio padre è stato il suo primo e unico uomo. È stato l’unica ragione per cui ha smesso di essere un ragazzo.   
  
Bussò alla porta della mia camera, senza paura.   
Non potevo scoraggiarla con il mio mutismo: lo sapevo io e lo sapeva lei.   
  
“Ari? Guardami, per favore.”   
  
Mio padre sapeva come darti ordini, ma mia madre sapeva come farli eseguire. Più che imperativa, era implacabile.   
Bofonchiai qualcosa in merito alla mia privacy, poi mi volsi.   
Betti non mi sorrise, come faceva quando voleva consolarmi o incoraggiarmi, ma mi porse una fotografia.   
C’erano due ragazzi che le somigliavano in modo sospetto.   
“Questo è Tom Kaulitz,” disse senza calore, indicandomi un quindicenne ch’era ora il padre di Savannah. “Questo, invece, è Bill Kaulitz. Sono io.”   
  
Nei libri e nei film, di solito, a una rivelazione come questa dovrebbe seguire un disastro epocale – lo schianto di un tuono, un albero che prende fuoco, un terremoto.  
I libri e i film, però, masticano retorica, non emozioni: nella vita di tutti i giorni, l’inatteso è a volte chi hai abbracciato sino a un pugno d’istanti prima.   
In quel caso, il viso di pietra di mia madre.   
Aprii la bocca, ma non ne uscì niente. Un rantolo sarebbe bastato a comunicare il mio stupore, la mia incredulità e forse persino il sacrosanto schifo di una scelta subita, ricevuta a tradimento come un calcio sulle palle – io, che ancora le avevo.   
“Savannah è figlia di tuo zio. Tom Kaulitz è mio fratello.”   
In quel momento ho pensato che mi avrebbe fatto comodo essere una donna – chissà? Magari era un vizio di famiglia – almeno avrei risolto l’impasse con uno svenimento.   
Non sapevo cosa dire. Forse ero abbastanza intelligente da capire che da dire non c’era niente. Proprio niente.   
Betti trasse un profondo sospiro, poi si sedette in un angolo del letto. “Preferisci che me ne vada?”   
Sì, l’avrei voluto.   
C’erano nuove che solo la solitudine poteva permetterti di digerire, ammesso che fosse possibile. Al contempo pensavo a lei e pensavo a me.   
Pensavo al fatto ch’era scesa dal Paradiso e aveva scelto proprio Mathias, figlio di un olocausto dimenticato, occhi cisposi e naso incrostato di muco.   
Mi aveva regalato un futuro, senza chiedersi chi fossi, a chi appartenesse il mio odore di miseria e di guerra.   
Non aveva avuto paura del mio passato.   
Non avrei dovuto neppure io.   
Cos’era, in fondo? Un mucchio d’impronte che il tempo, prima o poi, avrebbe cancellato.   
“No. Voglio capirci qualcosa.”   
La mia voce era incerta, ma la guardai bene in viso.  
Spiavo una vecchia foto e la cercavo nel volto di Betti. Mia madre si allontanò dallo zigomo una lunga ciocca mielosa. Adoravo i suoi capelli: mi facevano pensare a una distesa di grano maturo. Bill, invece, era nero come un corvo.   
“Anis ha paura che possa farti del male.”   
“Savannah? Il maschio sono io!” replicai senza il minimo filtro – senza pensare, soprattutto, che ostentare una simile rivendicazione davanti a qualcuno che aveva appena confessato di aver mutato sesso, se non crudele, suonava almeno di pessimo gusto.   
“No. Tom,” riprese Betti, “ma io non credo. Mio fratello non è quel genere di persona. Nessuno potrebbe spingerlo a tanto... Se non la sottoscritta.”   
  
Ora che ci penso, mia madre ha sempre parlato di sé al femminile. Era una grande donna e sapeva pensare da donna. A Bill, invece, si riferiva spesso in terza persona, quasi fosse un vecchio copione o un abito abbandonato come una crisalide esausta – eppure era ancora in lei. Non aveva mai smesso di esistere.   
Come mi disse solo dopo la morte di mio padre, era anche di quel ragazzo che Anis era innamorato. Non di Betti.   
  
“Siamo gemelli, lo sai?”   
Scossi il capo. Ero precipitato nella sua vita che l’eco di un antico scandalo si era spenta. Non ero un ragazzino curioso, perché alle mie spalle lasciavo macerie. Con l’istinto intelligente dei bambini, mi fidavo dei miei occhi e delle mie emozioni. Avevo un padre e una madre che si amavano moltissimo: mi bastava.   
“Siamo nati il primo settembre del millenovecentoottantanove. Fu un anno importante, quello, ma l’ho capito molto dopo.”   
  
La voce di mia madre era piena di colori che non avevo mai immaginato. Li avevo sfiorati solo da piccolo, credo, quando mi addormentavo tra le sue braccia mentre mi cantava _In die Nacht_.   
Pensavo che quella fosse la _nostra_ canzone: avrei scoperto a breve ch’era solo il riverbero malinconico di un’assenza.   
  
“Pensavamo che saremmo rimasti insieme per tutta la vita. Quando avevamo la tua età, ci scambiammo un giuramento solenne e ridicolo.”   
“Quale?”   
“Che nessuna donna ci avrebbe mai diviso.”   
“E poi?”   
Mia madre abbassò il viso. “E poi è arrivato tuo padre.”   
  
Era arrivato un uomo.   
  
“Non avevamo neppure sedici anni, quando il successo ci esplose tra le mani. Fu come se tutti i nostri sogni si fossero avverati. Tutti insieme.”   
Socchiusi le palpebre, attento. Del padre di Savannah sapevo ch’era stato un chitarrista famoso, poi un produttore dell’Universal; che si era trasferito in America e che lì aveva vissuto per anni, prima di tornare in Germania. Forse l’avevo intravisto un paio di volte, all’uscita del Gymnasium. Realizzavo solo ora che aveva lo stesso profilo di mia madre.   
  
“Fu per questo che Anis si accorse di me.”   
“In che senso?”   
Mia madre sorrise – e c’era una vena mesta in quella smorfia. “Che un ragazzino dall’aspetto effeminato era un dono del cielo per il miglior rapper tedesco.”   
Aprii la bocca, poi decisi di tacere. “Se t’imbarazza, credimi: hai la mia solidarietà. Imbarazzava da morire anche me scoprire che l’idolo di mio fratello era interessato alla mia verginità.”   
“Cioè...”   
“Tom era pazzo di Bushido. Aveva tentato persino di trascinarmi a qualche suo concerto. Io, invece, non volevo saperne.”   
“Allora com’è successo che...”   
“Che ci siamo innamorati?”   
Arrossii. Betti tese il braccio e mi pizzicò la guancia. “Non lo so. La verità è che non so proprio com’è che t’innamori.”   
Eppure la sua voce era miele: accarezzava quelle parole con incredibile dolcezza.   
“Ero sui vent’anni, più o meno. È stato allora che ho capito di essere omosessuale.”   
Deglutii.   
“Cominciai a fare la corte a tuo padre. In un modo non molto discreto, aggiungo.”   
Mi guardava, Betti: era terrorizzata dal mio giudizio, ma mi offriva il suo cuore. Ancora una volta dovevo convenire che sì, non era come gli altri. Il suo coraggio, almeno, restava il dono di pochi.   
“E lui?”   
“Non voleva saperne di me. È piuttosto facile intuirne le ragioni, no?”   
Scossi il capo. Avevo quattordici anni e una fantasia troppo limitata per quella pazza meravigliosa di Betti.   
“Era un rapper. Era un maschio alpha. Non poteva permettersi una deviazione pericolosa. Uno come me, insomma.”   
  
Sembrava serena, mia madre, nel raccontare quegli anni. Ora so ch’era stata disperata allora. Il dolore l’aveva come asciugata – l’aveva sgretolata, anzi, tirando fuori il diamante.   
  
“È stato per questo che...”   
  
Mia madre scosse il capo.   
I suoi occhi cercavano il soffitto, quasi potessero leggervi l’impronta di una storia antica, terribile e scorretta come solo certi amori sanno essere.   
  
“Anche Anis mi amava, a modo suo. Per qualche mese, siamo stati comunque felici. Poi mio fratello l’ha scoperto.”   
Trattenni il fiato.   
Mia madre aveva smesso di guardarmi.   
“Tom avrebbe potuto perdonarmi tutto, ma non quello. Non proprio quell’amore.”   
“E perché? Uno, in fondo, può farsi piacere chi vuole, no?”   
Betti sorrise. “Non se appartieni già a un altro. Io ce l’avevo già un uomo. Era lui.”   
Strizzai più volte le palpebre. Non sapevo che significato dare a quelle parole. Non sapevo se preoccuparmi per la china che stava prendendo la conversazione, per la tranquillità con cui mia madre mi erudiva, ovvero per il fatto che cominciavo a capire mio padre.   
A quattordici anni non è piacevole convenire che sì, quello stronzo del tuo vecchio ha ragione: la verità non è affare da bambini.   
  
“Eravamo in America per un tour. Sperava che mi dimenticassi di Anis, ma sapeva che lo chiamavo tutte le notti. Alla fine la situazione è esplosa.”   
Ho aperto la bocca. La conclusione me l’ha richiusa prima che osassi un fiato.   
“Ho tentato di uccidermi. Non avevo via di scampo, mi dicevo. Ero un amante, non un compagno. Avevo disgustato mio fratello e nessuno mi avrebbe mai offerto un amore che valesse il suo. Neppure Bushido. Per lui ero un peso e un segreto vergognoso.”   
Mia madre s’interruppe. La sua voce era ferma, ma si asciugò furtiva il bordo della palpebra.   
“Bill ha aperto la finestra della sua bella suite, ha respirato la notte e poi si è buttato di sotto.”   
Aveva usato la terza persona per prendere le distanze da quel gesto, ma anche perché le mancava il coraggio di misurarsi con la sofferenza di quei giorni. Una sofferenza tanto forte da raderla al suolo.   
“Ovviamente, non sono morta.”   
Le sfuggì una risata colma di sarcasmo. Terribile.   
“Ci sono andata vicino. Molto. Per Tom era tutta colpa di tuo padre. Ai suoi occhi, Bill era la vittima innocente di un corruttore.”   
“Ed era vero?”   
Betti scosse il capo con decisione. “No. Fu allora che realizzai con chiarezza che se c’era qualcosa di malato in me, quello non era il mio rapporto con Anis, ma con mio fratello. Eravamo la stessa cosa, noi due? No. Ero ridicolo io, a tempestarlo d’insulti se faceva l’amore con una groupie. Era ridicolo lui, se decideva per me quali fossero le mie inclinazioni sessuali.”   
“Perciò...”   
“Non sono diventato una donna perché m’interessasse indossare un bel vestito, Ari.”   
La bocca di mia madre sorrideva. I suoi occhi erano pieni di lacrime.   
“Dovevo trovare il modo per liberarci entrambi da quel cordone ombelicale che ci stava strangolando.”   
Allungai le dita e le asciugai la guancia.   
Betti mi accarezzò il dorso della mano, premendolo forte contro il viso. “Approfittai della situazione, recitando una parte. Scorretta e vigliacca quanto vuoi, Ari... Ma la vita non è mai pulita.”   
  
Bill fece qualcosa che solo un pazzo avrebbe fatto – o un ragazzo al limite. Allo psichiatra che lo prese in cura raccontò una storia ben diversa da quella che avrebbe regalato a me – a suo figlio. Disse di un corpo che non era il suo, del dolore senza rimedio che gli procurava cercare nello specchio qualcuno che non c’era. Disse che non voleva essere un uomo, quando tutto quello che desiderava, piuttosto, era essere libero e amato.   
Ottenne un referto favorevole al riallineamento genitale. Ottenne un nuovo nome.   
Tom lo maledisse.   
A mio padre, Bill non raccontò niente.   
  
“Ero certo che non mi avrebbe più voluta. Quello che potevo dargli, in fondo, l’aveva già ottenuto da mille donne vere.”   
  
C’era una quantità di dolore inumano in quelle parole.   
C’era l’eco di una sofferenza che mia madre non aveva ancora metabolizzato del tutto.   
  
“I Tokio Hotel si erano sciolti. All’Universal fece comodo far credere ch’ero morto. Mio fratello... Be’, si allineò a questa versione. Io rimasi in America. Il coraggio di tornare a casa non ce l’avevo. Pensandoci bene, non avevo neppure più una casa.”   
  
Deglutii a fatica. Me lo sentivo dentro, quel male. Lo respiravo e quasi non credevo che si potesse sopravvivere a tanto.   
“E... Come hai fatto?”   
Mia madre rise. “Come ho fatto a non ammazzarmi sul serio? Sì... Me lo chiedo, ogni tanto.”   
Era imbattibile anche sul fronte dell’umorismo nero, Betti. Non aveva pietà per nessuno, tanto meno per se stessa.   
“Mi ha aiutato un amico. Una persona davvero speciale, Ari.”   
Sgranai gli occhi. “Un amico?”   
“Ne ho qualcuno anch’io, cosa credi? Sono più educati di quelli di tuo padre, più carini e più profumati.”   
Sollevai ironico un sopracciglio.   
“Adam.”   
  
Adam Lambert, in effetti, era l’unico uomo che potesse frequentare casa nostra senza che mio padre s’incazzasse. Conoscendo il mio vecchio – e conoscendo Adam – credevo che dipendesse dalle sue inclinazioni sessuali.   
Lambert era frocio e mia madre era l’equivalente femminile di una Ferrari Testarossa. Che pericoli c’erano?   
Invece Adam aveva amato Bill di un amore disperato e sincero quanto può esserlo una passione unilaterale. Non aveva speranze, ma non avrebbe mai accettato di saperlo infelice.   
Quello, mai.   
E a mia madre, Adam fece un bel discorso: una lezione tanto memorabile che a vent’anni di distanza ne ricordava persino le pause retoriche.   
  
“Mettiti in testa una cosa: per quanto stupido sia quello che hai fatto, per quanto terribile sia quello che ti sei fatto, non hai sbagliato, Bill. Non hai sbagliato, perché non è mai sbagliato recitare per essere felici, cambiare per sopravvivere. È la legge di Darwin.”   
  
Di Adam Lambert sapevo ch’era un tenore eccezionale, ch’era una star del musical, che a Berlino era quasi venuta giù la Porta, tanto avevano applaudito il suo ultimo spettacolo, che mia madre lo adorava e che mio padre lo rispettava: ora sapevo il perché.   
  
“Se ti arrendi a metà della metamorfosi sei fottuto, perché ora che hai cambiato pelle, ti resta solo da allungare il braccio per raccogliere quello che vuoi.”   
  
Ma cosa voleva, Bill?   
Amore. Solo quello.  
  
“La sua vita era una zingarata, un carnevale pagano in cui tutto era possibile. Era bravo a raccogliere pazzi per strada, Adam. Forse è per questo che ha raccolto anche me.”   
Negli occhi di mia madre c’era ora una scintilla viva, piena di tenerezza e di affetto.   
“Rimasi con la sua famiglia per quasi due anni. M’insegnarono a essere una signorina perbene.”   
Sorrisi. Sorrise anche Betti.   
“A quel punto presi il primo volo per Berlino.”   
“E...”   
“E chiesi a tuo padre di sposarmi.”   
  
Non so perché, ma non mi riesce difficile immaginare questo terribile ragazzo/ragazza che si presenta alla porta del primo amore, la tempesta di colpi e poi gli sbatte sul muso una bellezza epica.   
Non fatico neppure a credere che mio padre l’abbia riconosciuto subito, quel suo zahir dagli occhi d’oro, e perdonato.   
  
“Abbiamo parlato per tutta la notte. Ho parlato, per la verità. Gli ho raccontato ogni cosa, anche i dettagli che avrebbe preferito non sapere. Mi sono addormentata tra le sue braccia. Quando ho aperto gli occhi, era ancora là. Non mi aveva lasciata con un pugno di lenzuola spiegazzate e cinquanta euro per il taxi. Ho capito ch’era il suo sì per la vita.”   
  
Quanto seguiva era una storia che conoscevo: il successo di mia madre come modella, la vacanza in Kenya, l’orfanotrofio scoperto per caso, un bambino pieno di pidocchi, con gli occhi cisposi e le croste al naso. Un piccolo sgorbio nero, cui regalare un futuro e una storia d’amore e d’ombra.   
Più amore che ombra, però. Più coraggio che lacrime.   
  
“Tuo padre non voleva che conoscessi la verità, perché la verità non è buona come la raccontano tutti. La verità è spesso sporca dei nostri peccati peggiori. È nera e...”   
“Sono nero anch’io,” le dissi. “È nero anche papà. Dov’è il problema?”   
Mia madre liberò una risatina nervosa, poi cominciò a piangere come una bambina – come un bambino solo e ferito e devastato da una mutilazione che passava dai genitali per arrivargli al cuore.   
  
“Tu e Tom... Vi siete più parlati?”   
Mia madre scosse il capo. “Ci vediamo, ogni tanto. Da lontano. Basta questo.”   
“Ma... Perché? È passato tanto tempo.”   
“Certe cicatrici non sbiadiscono, Ari. È solo un cordolo che s’ispessisce. Va bene così.”   
“Però... Con Savannah...”   
Betti sorrise. “Sii cavaliere e comportati bene.”   
Non disse altro, ma nei suoi occhi intravidi il resto.   
  
_Il dolore non è contagioso. Non il dolore. Non l’amore.  
_   
Quando ottenni il tanto sospirato permesso, però, fu la figlia di Chantelle a dirmi che no, Tom non le permetteva di uscire – non con me, almeno.   
Non le chiesi il perché: lo inghiottii con l’amaro di quella storia terribile.   
  
Tornarono negli Stati Uniti alla fine dell’estate: Tom, Chantelle, Savannah e i suoi fratellini-Kaulitz-autentici.   
Mia madre mi accompagnò a salutare quel minuscolo pezzetto di cuore che valicava l’oceano; discreta, rimase all’ombra di una magnolia, mentre attraversavo la strada.   
Tom sollevò lo sguardo, ma non fu me che vide: i suoi occhi, guidati da un istinto uterino, cercavano alle mie spalle la donna più bella del mondo.   
Mia madre.   
Fu come se il tempo si fosse fermato in un gioco di occhiate recriminazioni accuse mute; poi riprese.   
Savannah mi baciò la guancia e promise che mi avrebbe scritto.   
Non l’ha mai fatto.   
Io, del resto, a quella promessa non avevo creduto per principio.   
  
Mentre tornavamo a casa, mano nella mano, Betti e io giocavamo a calpestarci l’ombra.   
Quel fantasma nero, inquietante, che nasceva da noi nel sole di mezzogiorno, era una bella metafora del passato che c’eravamo scambiati: potevamo odiarlo, tentare di distruggerlo, schiacciarlo con la violenza del risentimento, ma restava là, perché ci apparteneva – perché ci raccontava.   
Era dietro, però: davanti ai nostri passi, il cielo era azzurro e mio padre sorrideva. In attesa.   
Sorrideva anche mia madre, che aveva risalito come un salmone il fiume della felicità e alla sua foce aveva fatto il nido.   
Sorridevo io, perché forse la verità era nera, ma, come cantava Betti, è nel buio che la vita gioca a sorprenderti: e tu devi lasciarla fare.


End file.
